otakunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Otakunity Wiki
About us Otakunity “Nobody wants to be an otaku alone” Greetings to all, I would like to thank all of you for giving me a piece of your time to be heard. I will present a project that our team has been working for a few months ago. I hope you’ll listen to it and take it into consideration. Before I proceed to the highlights of my speech, there are few questions that are quite common to some users in every social media that I would like to tackle. So, the first question is what is social media? Social media is a complex of computer-mediated tools that provide people with the opportunity to create, store, exchange, share and process different types of information in social networks or any other virtual communities(Wikipedia). Secondly, what are the safety things to be remembered when using a social media? First, “Customize your privacy options”. Social networking sites increasingly give users more control over their own privacy settings. Don’t assume you have to take whatever default settings the site gives you. Check out the settings, configuration and privacy sections to see what options you have to limit who and what groups can see various aspects of your personal information. Facebook probably has the broadest privacy options. It gives you control where nobody, friends, friends and networks, or everyone couldn’t see basic and personal info, photos, friends and postings. The second one is “Don’t trust, just verify”. There are lots of reasons (most of them are bad) why someone might impersonate or falsify an identity online. It could be as a prank or for “fun”, such as celebrity impersonation. Creating a fake identity has a legit side too. It can be used by people who simply wanted to conceal who they are in order to protect their real identities. But it’s also the first step to those who wanted to embarrass or defame someone else by impersonating them, and or steal an identity for financial gain or other form of crimes. Now that we’ve put those questions aside, I will proceed with discussing information about Otakunity. The word Otaku, is a Japanese term for people who are overly obsessed with their hobbies like watching anime and the like. However I would like to change this definition and turn it into something more positive, so that people wouldn’t be afraid of expressing their love for hobbies; the word Unity is the state of being united or joined as a whole. Just from that our intentions are clear, we would like to bring together and unite all Otakus into one big community and that is Otakunity. Otakunity is a new social media website which you can share informations about anime related stuff, also with Otakunity you can find new friends which helps you to discover new things. All of us knows what is facebook and it is somehow related with Otakunity. Therefore I conclude that Otakunity will help you to be socialize, and be aware and updated in different social issues in our society. It will also help you to connect with our love ones around the world and it will give you the opportunity to make your profile good and attractive with your profile visitor. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse